


Near to You

by Avidwrtr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidwrtr/pseuds/Avidwrtr
Summary: Jaime arrives in Winterfell with his army to help defeat the Night King and reunites with his wife Sansa.This one shot, that I may or may not continue, is based on a tumblr gifset of ‘Jaime’s arrival at Winterfell in an AU, where Sansa was married to him instead of Tyrion.’ created by rhaenyrakryze.  View the gifset here:https://avidwrtr.tumblr.com/post/622258534808240128/mutteringghost-rhaenyrakryze-jaimes-arrival
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 44
Kudos: 236





	Near to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelion/gifts).



> Disclaimer: ASOIAF/Game of Thrones, its characters and settings, are the property of GRRM. No copyright infringement is intended. I just want them to live in the world I’ll create for them for a bit. Do let me know what you think. It’s been more than a decade since I’ve written fanfic. I’m a little embarrassed to admit that my last foray into fanfic writing was powered by Twilight. Ugh. In my defense, I was not an Edward fan. LOL  
> Stay Safe! ~Jen 
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr where I also go by avidwrtr (I’m new to tumblr so don’t expect much just yet.)
> 
> This is basically a completely reimagined Season 8. If you’re a Dany fan, this fic is not for you. Very Dany unfriendly.
> 
> A few things about my AU – Jaime made it back to Kings Landing, both hands intact, prior to Sansa wedding Tyrion.
> 
> I’ve aged Sansa up a bit – 23 at the time of Season 8, making her 18 when she was wed into the Lannister family – for reasons ;). 
> 
> You’ll discover the other canon ‘facts’ I’ve changed as you read. Hope you’ll embrace and enjoy my GoT reality.

# Near To You

### Winterfell

Sansa wasn’t prepared to find Lord Jaime Lannister standing immediately in front of her in the yard of Winterfell after one of the guards had informed her earlier, as she was breaking her fast, of an approaching bannerless army. Since they had been informed that Cersei was sending an army, even if Sansa doubted that she actually would, they assumed that it was likely Lannister men and she directed her guard to have them set up camp near the rest of the armies surrounding Winterfell. She’d intended to seek out the army’s commander later that morning and see to their wellbeing, assuming it wasn’t likely that Jaime was leading them. After all, Cersei certainly would never have allowed Jaime to come north. If, Cersei even sent the Lannister army at all. Still, she shouldn’t be surprised that her husband would not only lead his own army north, likely against Cersei’s wishes, but he’d also found his way inside Winterfell’s gates, moving amongst her people with unsuspecting ease, his beard and clothing making him appear to be as northern as any of the rest of them. 

Seeing Jamie for the first time since that horrible day of Joffrey’s wedding made her want to weep for the lost painful years even as she feared that he might believe his sister’s lies about her involvement in Joffrey’s death. She’d missed him terribly. Missed his quiet strength. His tenderness. His warmth. More than anything else, she missed how safe he made her feel while in his embrace. Safety she hadn’t felt since the day they’d departed Winterfell all those years ago. Safety that only Jaime had been able to give her in the years since. Would she ever feel safe again?

Littlefinger had led her to believe that Jaime had wanted nothing to do with her after she’d fled Kings Landing with Ser Dontos. It wasn’t until after she and Jon had taken back Winterfell that she discovered Petyr had lied to her about Jaime setting her aside in his disgust at his belief in her involvement in Joffrey’s death. Sansa sent a raven to the Citadel to Jon’s friend Samwell to have him look for any records related to her marriage to Jaime. When Sam’s return raven informed her that she was still married to Jaime and had never been married to Ramsay, she wanted to kill Littlefinger then but knew she had to be smart. Petyr’s scheming had also included a Septa falsely stating that she was still a maiden to Lord Bolton and implying that she’d been granted an annulment so that Littlefinger could marry her to Ramsay and use her to gain Winterfell. So, while it shouldn’t have surprised her to discover that she was still married to Jaime, it did. Did Jaime know? Did he even still want her to be his wife? 

As she watched him turn to face her, fear and longing warred within her, and she was so grateful to be wrong about any army coming to help them win this war, and especially grateful that Jaime was here leading his army. When his gaze met hers, she saw no evidence of his disgust toward her. Just the opposite. Before she could even form the thought to command them, her feet were moving, taking her toward him and then …… she was blissfully in his arms.  


"Jaime,” She whispered his name softly, as if fearing that saying it aloud would cause him to disappear. She could have cried from relief. The safety and warmth of his embrace was just as she remembered it. 

As the Lady of Winterfell, she knew this was far from proper, even if Jaime was her husband. She just couldn’t find it within her to care. Let them see that Lady Stark was in the embrace of the Kingslayer. None of them knew her husband the way she did. None of them knew him for the hero he truly was. While her husband had absolutely done some truly terrible things, especially at the behest of his manipulative, greedy, detestable sister, he was still a good and honorable man. He was her man. Her Knight. Her Lord. Her Lion. He was the man her father had promised to find for her to marry all those years ago. A high lord who was worthy of her. Brave and gentle and strong. Her Jaime.

Feeling her husband’s lips against her cheek as he breathed her name flooded her body with warmth and need. She nearly whimpered at the onslaught of sensations and sheer ‘want’ for this man. Sensations that she had been almost certain Ramsay’s sick brutality made impossible for her to ever feel with any man. She clutched at her lion, unwilling to lose this feeling again and eager to relearn the passion that once existed between them. Reminding herself that it was too soon to take him to her chambers and spend the rest of the day with nothing between them but sweat, she settled for simply breathing him in until she heard the unmistakable censure in Tyrion’s abrupt cough behind her alerting them to their audience.

***  


Jaime felt his Lady Sansa’s presence the moment she stepped out into the yard. He could have been surrounded by the entire population of Westeros and he still would have known it was her. Nothing could have prevented him from turning to gaze upon her. She might hate him for not coming for her. For not coming to rescue her from what he was just now learning had to be her worst nightmare – it was certainly his. 

The whispers he’d heard of the torture she’d endured at the hands of the bastard Ramsay made him sick with rage. Jaime couldn’t help but wonder if he might have prevented it. He knew Cersei would have killed his little wolf if he hadn’t pretended to be indifferent to his wife while she was still in Kings Landing. After the death of Joffrey, Cersei would not be swayed from her insane belief that his beautiful graceful Lady Wife had been involved in the plot to poison his sadistic son. While Jaime wouldn’t have blamed Sansa if she had been involved, Joffrey certainly deserved his end, he knew then, even before Olenna’s confession, that his beautiful wolf was blameless. That she’d merely been an unwitting pawn in someone else’s plot. 

When Sansa disappeared that day, he had to fight every instinct to keep himself from going after her. Cersei had already wanted to murder his wife simply because they were married. Adding Cersei’s delusional belief that Sansa was responsible for Joffrey’s death only made Cersei more determined to see his sweet little wolf dead. So, Jaime convinced himself that by staying in Kings Landing to placate his twin, he was somehow keeping Sansa safe. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Had he only known what she’d have to endure without him, he would have found a way to be with her. To shield her from the worst of men’s ruthless need to treat women as nothing more than property to be owned and used or abused as they chose. He would regret allowing her to leave without attempting to find her for the rest of his days. 

Now, here he stood, in the yard of his Lady Wife’s castle, more terrified to see blame or hate in her gaze directed toward him than he would ever be of the Night King and his dead army, and steeled himself as he turned, anxious to see her even if she hated him. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the hauntingly beautiful warrior his Wolf Queen had become. For she was just that, a Queen, in all but name. She was a graceful survivor. His beautiful red wolf. His breath suspended in his chest, his relief almost overwhelming at the gratitude, sheer longing, and for some reason, just a hint of fear, he saw in Sansa’s eyes as their gazes collided and held. The rest of world didn’t exist beyond the two of them in that moment. 

He had no idea which of them moved first. One moment they were standing there immobile, gazes locked, as if each of them was waiting for a sign of welcome from the other. The next, Sansa was in his arms, her head tucked into his neck, her warm breath caressing his skin. He felt more than heard his name from her sweet lips as he held her to him, “Jaime.” 

For the first time in years, he felt like he could truly breathe. His beautiful strong wolf. His wife. His heart. His love. Nothing and no one would separate them ever again. He would not allow it.

“Sansa,” he breathed softly into her ear, tenderly pressing his lips to her cheek, as he cradled her to him, one arm wrapped tightly around her slender waist, the other sliding through the silken fiery tresses of her hair to cup the back of her head. Right there in the middle of the busy inner yard of Winterfell for all to see. Propriety be damned. She was his wife. And she was finally in his arms again. The rest of the world could fuck off. 

He’d missed this desperately. The feel of her in his arms as he breathed in her unmistakable scent. Lavender and lemons and winter. The softness of her curves. How she fit against him as if made for only him. And she was. While she’d grown slightly taller in the years they’d been forced apart, her new height only added to the exquisite feel of her pressed against him and the rightness of it. His cock was rock hard in complete agreement and he knew Sansa had to feel his need for her.

He could have stood there all day in the bitter cold of the yard with her in his embrace if it had not been for the unwelcome interruption from his brother coughing to gain their attention from beside them. Sansa lifted her head, meeting his gaze briefly, her eyes filled with longing and impatience just as he knew his own were, and he reluctantly released her. Sansa turned, standing slightly in front of him as if shielding him, upon discovering that it wasn’t just Tyrion watching them but the entirety of the Dragon Queen’s entourage including Sansa’s bastard brother, the King in the North, Jon Snow. He wasn’t sure if she was shielding him out of a sense of propriety because she knew he was still hard or because she was silently asserting her intention of protecting him from the wrath of the diminutive Mad Queen. Either way, he couldn’t keep from smiling slightly at the gesture. His wolf’s stance was clear to anyone watching. He was her lion and she would stand by him even in front of his brother and his brother’s queen. 

“Brother.” Tyrion greeted him with a nod and a smug smile. “Cersei sent her promised army then?”

Jaime scoffed, lifting an eyebrow as if mocking the Dragon Queen’s Hand’s question. “No. The army I brought with me came despite our sweet sister’s refusal to send them and because of their loyalty to me as their Lord Commander.”

“Then your loyal men can watch as their Lord Commander answers for his crimes against my family and my Kingdom,” the Dragon Queen announced and no one could miss the arrogance in Daenerys’ tone.

*****

Sansa felt Jaime stiffen against her and reached back to lace her fingers with his in a gesture of support. She’d be damned if she’d allow this self-important, fire obsessed, lunatic take her husband from her when they’d only just found each other again. “Why don’t we move this discussion to a more appropriate location, Your Grace. There’s ample space for us all in the Great Hall. My Lord Husband and I would be glad to address any charges you feel need to be answered.”

“Your Lord Husband?” Jon called out abruptly, his confusion apparent in his tone, as the rest of the Queen’s advisors eyed her with surprise and distrust.

Sansa ignored the confusion and disdain in her brother’s, no, her cousin’s, question and sighed.

“Yes, well, as Lady Sansa wisely suggested, let us all continue this discussion in the Great Hall. I’m certain we can resolve this in a far more comfortable environment, in front of a warm fire, and preferably, with some wine.” Tyrion’s gift for diplomacy combined with humor was enough to soften the intensity of the Queen’s haughty ire and Sansa stood with Jaime as her good brother led his Queen and her advisors toward her intended relocation.

Jaime’s hand tightened ever so slightly within hers as he lifted their joined hands to his mouth for a brief kiss. “Sansa, you shouldn’t put yourself in danger for me. I can….” 

“I will not, Jaime.” She murmured softly with a shake of her head as she released his hand, sliding her arm through his while leading them slowly through the yard toward the Great Hall, purposely falling slightly behind the Queen’s group to give them just enough privacy to speak quietly. “I will not stand silently aside while she falsely condemns you for saving countless lives from being burned alive by her father. Between our Maester Samwell, Sandor, and my brother Bran, I’ve already been warned numerous times of just how mad this Queen is and how much she despises and resents me.” 

She kept her voice soft, mindful of the many ears around her, and refused to allow the fear curling in her belly to take root as they continued to follow the Queen, their pace unhurried. “She burnt Randyll and Dickon Tarly alive simply because they would not bend the knee. They were already her prisoners and she burned them anyway. And now Jon has risked us all by giving up the North’s independence and bringing an unstable tyrant and her dragons into our home. So, no, Husband. I will not stand by and watch her execute an innocent man. Not when I can do something to stop it.” 

She tilted her head up to briefly meet his worried gaze, hoping he’d see the confidence and sincerity in hers. They had so much they needed to share and resolve from their time apart and instead they were forced to deal with the foolishness of a narcissistic ruler. “I know there is much we need to discuss. Let us enlighten Her Grace to the extent of her father’s madness and afterwards, we’ll escape to the privacy of my chambers.” 

Jaime’s answering nod of acceptance and brief forced smile was all they had time for before they found themselves standing within the Great Hall in front of an unfit self-proclaimed Queen and her tribunal. 

*******  


"You stand before Queen Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, Lady of Dragonstone, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons.”

Jaime didn’t miss the look of worry in his little brother’s gaze as they all listened to the endless titles in the unnecessary introduction of the Queen. Whether that worry was for him or for what the Queen had already decided should be his fate, he couldn’t be certain. 

“Ser Jaime Lannister, you are here to answer for the crime of high treason and the murder of your King, my father, Aerys second of his name, allowing the usurper Robert Baratheon to steal the throne from my family.” Jaime nearly rolled his eyes at the tinge of irrational arrogance in Aerys’ daughter’s voice. Like father like daughter. Only she was more dangerous thanks to the giant beasts she considered ‘her children’.

Before he could answer the Dragon Queen, his wife interjected, and he knew she was forcing herself to show this Queen the respect she did not feel. “Lord Jaime Lannister, Your Grace. While my husband is still a knight of the realm, he was released from the Kingsguard just before we married and then later became Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord of Harrenhal, Shield of Lannisport, and Warden of the West, when Lord Tywin died unexpectedly. I’m certain you appreciate the need to correctly address someone by their appropriate titles. Especially for proceedings such as these.”

Jaime saw rage flash briefly in the Queen’s eyes at his wife’s corrective statement then spared his brother a glance at Sansa’s purposely blasé reference to Tyrion killing their father before turning his attention back to Aerys’ daughter. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug at his wife’s insistence that he be addressed correctly, even if he still feared this Queen’s judgement. 

“I don’t deny that I killed Aerys. I didn’t deny it then and I won’t now. I did not kill him at my father’s direction and certainly not to allow Robert Baratheon to usurp the throne. By the time my father’s army was at the gates, I was the only Kingsguard left in the Red Keep to protect the King, Princess Elia, and her children.” He would forever regret that he hadn’t been able to protect little Rhaenys and Aegon. He would never condone what his father had ordered done to Elia and her children. “I killed your mad father because after he ordered me to bring him my father’s head, he was directing his pyromancers to ignite the countless barrels of wildfire he’d forced them to make and place in the endless tunnels underneath the city. He was screaming ‘burn them all’ incessantly. Ordering his pyromancers to burn men, women and children as they slept in their beds, helpless to save themselves, while the city was under siege. In his madness, he believed that the wildfire could not harm him, but would turn him into the dragon he believed himself to be. He didn’t care that half a million people would suffer unimaginably until they died, only that he would become a dragon.”

He felt Sansa’s hand clasp his in silent support as a stunned moment of silence descended over the hall after Jaime’s admission. He’d never imagined how freeing it would be to finally reveal the truth of his decision to break his oath and kill the King. It didn’t make him any less a Kingslayer, but hopefully it would change what that title meant about him. 

Jaime watched with bated breath while the Queen stared at him from her seat at the high table as if trying to determine the truth of his story until, finally, he saw anger and denial flash in her eyes. Just as she was about to speak, Lord Varys approached her from behind, placing his hand upon her shoulder to gain her attention. 

“Lord Jaime speaks the truth, Your Grace.” Varys’ softly spoken statement was enough to make the Queen stop and turn her attention to her Master of Whispers. “There were barrels of that vile substance scattered throughout the city on your father’s orders. Especially under the city’s gates. The rest in areas King Aerys decided would be strategic in defeating the rebel armies.”

To say that Varys’ declaration shocked Jaime would be a gross understatement. “How could you have known about the wildfire and do nothing to stop him?”

“What should I have done, Lord Jaime? King Aerys burned anyone that spoke out against him.” Varys’ shrug of nonchalance as he simpered his reply made Jaime want to sneer with irritation at the eunuch, even if the Master of Whispers was the only person here who could possibly corroborate his story. 

Jaime had to admit that Varys was right. There really wasn’t anything the Master of Whispers could have done. Jaime wasn’t sure that Prince Rhaegar’s plan to meet with the other high lords at the Tourney of Harrenhal to discuss removing Aerys would have been any better for the realm either. Prince Rhaegar’s obsession with the Prince Who Was Promised prophecy was just another example of the madness that seemed to develop over time with the Targaryens. 

“Your Grace, based on my brother’s testimony and Varys’ confirmation of your late father’s intended use of wildfire, I think we can all agree that my brother did the best he could to protect the people of Kings Landing in an unfortunate situation. His oath as a knight of the realm demanded that he protect the innocent. In this situation, protecting the innocent forced him to break his oath as a Kingsguard. You’ve spent years freeing the citizens in Essos from tyrants and slavers. Is what my brother did really so different?” There was no mistaking the hope tinged with pride in his little brother’s voice as Tyrion attempted to reason on his behalf with his Queen.

“Your Grace, though I know it pains you to hear of the circumstances of your father’s death, perhaps we could agree to pardon Lord Jaime. After all, he did defy Queen Cersei to bring his army north knowing he would likely face the wrath of the daughter of the King he slayed at the risk of his own life to help us defend Westeros from the Night King. And if I’m not mistaken, by bringing the Lannister army here, he’s made it easier for you to take Kings Landing when the time comes with far fewer men left to defend it.” Varys added his own voice of reason to Tyrion’s, even if it was obvious that he was attempting to placate the Queen. 

“Not quite. Cersei sent Euron Greyjoy to Essos to buy the Golden Company’s army after he pledged himself and his men to her.” Jaime couldn’t find it in himself to be loyal to his twin when she’d clearly shown him repeatedly that she was only loyal to herself. While the thought of either Mad Queen sitting on the Iron Throne pained him, he was willing to use any information to successfully end this tribunal. He really didn’t want to be on the wrong side of dragon fire again. Once was enough. If not for Bronn, he likely would not have lived through the last time.

“Very well. Lord Jaime, I hereby pardon you for the murder of my father, your King. You may return to your army. I will expect you to report to Greyworm,” he could hear the disdain in her voice as the Queen glared at him while gesturing over her shoulder to the stoic soldier standing behind her, “the Commander of my Unsullied, for his direction with battle plans for the upcoming battle with the Night King.”

The sheer arrogance of her thinking she could command him or his army and force him to report to the leader of her army, was laughable. Did this Queen really believe he would allow anyone to direct his soldiers but him? Only at a War Council would he confer with a commander of another army. And only then it would be with someone with at least as much battle practice as he. Based on what he knew of the current inhabitants of Winterfell, Lord Royce was likely the only other military man here that shared as much experience. 

“Thank you, Your Grace. You are most gracious. If you’ll excuse us, I will see to Lord Jaime and his men’s needs before resuming my duties as the Lady of Winterfell,” Sansa’s politely terse response to the Queen’s pardon was far more than she’d get from him. His wife’s impeccable breeding shone through in every word she spoke. 

Jaime nearly laughed out loud at Sansa’s brief curtsey before she took it upon herself to dismiss them without waiting for the Queen’s acknowledgement. He had to lengthen his stride to keep up with his wife as she all but dragged him out of the Great Hall and further into the castle. She obviously had no intention of heading outside toward his army in their camp. He could only hope that the promised privacy of her chambers was her intended destination.


End file.
